


[Podfic] Some Assembly Required

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Adventures - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, holy shit what happened to tony?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is trying to set up a new superhero team when he's given a sex change, courtesy of Victor von Doom. He copes with that about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Assembly Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89825) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 
  * Inspired by [Some Assembly Required [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309015) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka). 



> This was recorded for #3DNPodfic Challenge, and posted simultaneously with [ Paraka who did the exact same podfic for this challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5309015) You should go listen to her version. -pokes- GO IT'S AMAZING! SHOWER HER WITH PRAISE. <3
> 
> Music~ [ Man I Feel Like A Woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJL4UGSbeFg) By Shania Twain (in case you didn't already know ;) ) 
> 
> HUGE Thank you to Lavenderfrost for the wonderful cover art! <3  
> And thank you to my beta Jaden56 you are the bomb! <3

Cover Art provided by LavenderFrost

| 

## Streaming Audio

Part One 59:55  
[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/SAR/%5bMCU%5d%20SAR%20Pt%201.mp3)  

Part Two 1:00:51  [ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/SAR/%5bMCU%5d%20SAR%20Pt%202.mp3) 
Part Three 55:14  
[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/SAR/%5bMCU%5d%20SAR%20Pt%203.mp3)  

Part Four 1:00:19  
[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/SAR/%5bMCU%5d%20SAR%20Pt%204.mp3)  

Part Five 58:30  
[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/SAR/%5bMCU%5d%20SAR%20Pt%205.mp3)  

Part Six 56:01  
[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/SAR/%5bMCU%5d%20SAR%20Pt%206.mp3)  

Part Seven 41:24  
[ Click Here For Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/SAR/%5bMCU%5d%20SAR%20Pt%207.mp3)  



## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3 (Zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/SAR/%5bMCU%5d%20SAR.zip) | **Size:** 368 KB | **Duration:** 6:32:13
    * [Podbook ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/SAR/%5bMCU%5d%20Some%20Assembly%20Required.m4b) | **Size:** 377 KB | **Duration:** 6:32:13

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Some Assembly Required [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309015) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
